Aliados inesperados
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Por otra actividad de mi otro foro, "¿Amigos y enemigos?", y en tanto termino los capítulos de mis fics, disfruten este one shot


**Aliados inesperados**

_El punto de vista de Pikoro hacia Gokú…_

Vaya, ya han pasado muchos años desde esa vez, pero aún se me revuelve el estómago de recordarlo. Tuve un largo periodo de entrenamiento, creí estar listo para consumar la venganza de mi padre, pero fallé en mi cometido… y estuve tan cerca de logarlo. Sin embargo las cosas entre nosotros, Gokú y yo, han cambiado drásticamente, tengo que admitirlo.

_********** Primeramente **********_

Yo voy a cumplir tu más grande deseo, padre mío, eliminaré a ese maldito de Son y dominaré la Tierra —me dije convencido al salir del huevo que mi padre expulsó de su cuerpo en su último suspiro de vida.

Pasé mis primeros años entrenando duramente en lo más profundo de un valle, preparándome con todo lo que tenía para la batalla definitiva contra ese infeliz atrevido que tuvo el descaro de matar a mi padre. La lucha sería a muerte, faltaba más, y por supuesto que el único ganador iba a ser yo.

El día que tanto esperé llegó al fin, el día de la edición 23 del torneo del Budokai Tenkaichi, y no había nada mejor para un enfrentamiento especial, para que todos los miserables humanos me reconocieran como su gobernador supremo después de aniquilar a Son Gokú, su patético defensor.

Soy Majunia —ese fue el nombre con el cual me presenté al inscribirme, para no armar un alboroto antes de tiempo y así no despertar sospechas entre los participantes.

A pesar de dicha precaución no pude ocultar por mucho tiempo mi identidad ante Son, mi odiado rival, quien aceptó el combate final más que decidido a vencerme. Empleándome a fondo casi logro eliminarlo, ya que me había vuelto más fuerte que mi padre y conocía bien la forma de pelear de ese desgraciado y sus debilidades, aunque me sorprendió que él también estuviera al tanto muchas de las técnicas que empleamos los de la familia del mal, lo que indicaba que en algún momento de esos tres años atrás estuvo entrenando con el miserable de Kami – sama. Además también está el hecho de que el muy descarado tenía alguna clase de poder oculto que lo hacía sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, y al final, aun gravemente herido y desfallecido, pudo derrotarme dejándome al borde de la muerte. Yo no podía creerlo, fui vencido, fui humillado, fui… lo mejor sería sucumbir de una buena vez, pero, a pesar de eso, a pesar del daño que le causé a Son Gokú, él hizo algo sorprendente por mí…

Vamos, Pikoro, cómete está Semilla del Ermitaño para que recuperes energía y no mueras —me dijo obligándome a masticar una extraña pepita de sabor poco agradable.

¡Gokú!, ¿acaso te volviste loco? –Kami y todos los que le acompañaban parecieron alterarse por esa acción—. No creas que el malvado de Pikoro se dará por vencido, lo mejor es que acabes de una buena vez por todas con él ahora que lo has derrotado —puntualizó el fastidioso viejo en tanto yo hacía esfuerzos por tragarme la porquería esa que tenía en la boca.

Claro que no puedo hacer eso, Kami – sama, ya que si Pikoro muere tú también lo harás y ya no tendremos las _"Dragon Balls"_ ni un dios que cuide a la Tierra —le respondió Son sonriendo como tonto—. Además los muchachos y yo siempre estaremos preparados para enfrentarlo y detenerlo por si decide seguir haciendo maldades, ¿verdad que sí, amigos? —agregó dirigiéndoles una mirada a ese grupo de perdedores que le hacen compañía, los cuales afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

¡Jah!, esto no se quedará así, Son —con una velocidad sorprendente me recuperé de mis lesiones y me levanté riéndome con ironía… ¿era en serio lo que ese idiota pensaba? Pude haberlos atacado pero por el momento acepté mi derrota en silencio y me elevé para alejarme de ese lugar—. La próxima vez que te vea ten por seguro que acabaré contigo y conquistaré la Tierra, así que más vale que estés preparado —puntualicé tomando velocidad, dirigiéndome una vez más hacia el valle donde había crecido.

_********** Cinco años después **********_

Volví a concentrar mi cuerpo y mi mente en un entrenamiento riguroso, y así estar listo para la ansiada revancha. Fueron varios años más de esfuerzo, pero estaba seguro de que está vez valió la pena, ya que soy muy superior a ese tonto. Por cierto una duda me había cruzado varias veces por el pensamiento, ¿qué le habría ocurrido al estúpido ese después de nuestra batalla? Recordaba muy vagamente que, fiel a las costumbres humanas, el papanatas le había pedido matrimonio a la muchacha de mal carácter que lo retó en el Budokai. Pero eso en realidad no me importaba, ya que no entendía de esas cosas y lo prioritario era acabar con ese estorbo lo más pronto posible para así dominar la Tierra. Sin embargo no contaba con que la relación entre nosotros sufriría un cambio…

¿Pero qué es este _Ki_ qué se acerca tan rápidamente hacia acá? —me pregunté sobresaltado al sentir una poderosa energía aproximándose a mi posición sobre una alta colina—. Ese no puede ser el maldito de Son —me dije con preocupación.

Mayor fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el portador de ese tremendo _Ki_ era un sujeto desconocido para mí, el cual con su sola presencia me hizo temblar ligeramente de pies a cabeza… ¿de dónde había salido ese sujeto?

¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué es lo que buscas aquí? —tratando de ocultar mi turbación le hablé al espécimen ese empleando mi mejor tono de mando.

Vaya, puedo ver que tú no eres Kakarotto —dijo éste como respuesta, y al parecer encendió un extraño aparato que traía puesto sobre el rostro, ya que apretó un botón del mismo—. Ese incompetente no cumplió con su misión —agregó con desagrado mirando hacia todos lados.

¿Kakarotto? —el nombre me pareció de lo más extraño ya que jamás había escuchado un patronímico semejante. Bien, decidí emplear una voz más retadora y volví a hablarle al tipejo—. Oye, payaso de circo, es mejor que te largues antes de que me hagas enfadar de verdad… no estaría nada mal el probar contigo mis nuevas técnicas —añadí con algo de desparpajo, sonriendo irónicamente y colocándome en mi más intimidante pose de batalla.

Ah, así que tienes ganas de pelear, gusano —la mirada del individuo se tornó divertida y se sonrió de lado, algo que me molestó demasiado—. Entonces voy a entretenerme un poco contigo y después continuaré buscando a Kakarotto.

¡Toma esto, basura! —sin darle tiempo a nada le lancé una buena descarga de _Ki_, la cual le dio de lleno rodeándolo de polvo—. ¡Jah!, conmigo no se juega, imbécil —dije sintiéndome aliviado de haberlo dañado. Pero, al distinguir su silueta entre la nubecilla que se desvanecía, me di cuenta de que no le hice ni un rasguño.

Bueno, ese ataque sólo sirvió para levantar partículas del suelo, así que creo que ahora es mi turno —me dijo sin dejar la sonrisa burlona, cargando una pequeña bola de _Ki_ en su mano.

A juzgar por la manera en que se había presentado frente a mí y por el hecho de no haber sido herido por mi ataque, consideré que mis posibilidades de evadir su golpe eran nulas, que tal vez ese sería mi fin. Para mi fortuna el aparato electrónico que portaba sobre su rostro emitió una especie de pitido, lo que lo hizo olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo y salió volando con gran velocidad perdiéndose entre las nubes con rumbo definido.

¡Kakarotto, desgraciado infeliz, no te va a ocultar de mí! —exclamó al elevarse.

Me quedé en shock por uno o dos minutos, con los ojos desencajados del miedo… ¿quién diablos era ese sujeto tan fuerte y peligroso, de dónde había venido, y quién era ese Kakarotto al que estaba buscando? Había algo en esas duras facciones que me hicieron recordar a alguien. Dispuesto a saber la verdad decidí seguirlo a una distancia prudente, pues me di cuenta de que el aparato en su rostro es como una especie de radar localizador de energía. En poco tiempo pude situarlo, y en un inesperado lugar, una pequeña isla de los mares del Sur… así que él también buscaba a Son Gokú. Ese tonto sí que era popular.

Ocultándome discretamente tras la cabaña pude escuchar parte de la "amable" charla del sujeto que se presentó como Raditz, quien dijo venir del espacio exterior al pertenecer a una raza de guerreros alienígenas, y ser también el hermano mayor de mi adversario, lo que explicaba muchas cosas relacionadas con el canalla miserable; y la respuesta a su petición que le dieron éste último y los amigos que le acompañaban en ese lugar. Tras la leve discusión el tipo se alejó llevando con él un ruidoso bulto bajo el brazo, un niño llorón que era el hijo de Son Gokú.

¡Gohaaaan! —Son gritó desde la arena haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, ya que su hermano lo había derribado de un solo golpe brutal—. Tengo que… tengo que rescatar a Gohan… Milk se enojará conmigo si llegamos tarde a casa —dijo trabajosamente sobándose en la boca del estómago—. Bulma, necesito que me prestes el radar del Dragón para seguirlo —añadió mirando a una mujer de cabellos azules, una muchacha que en muchas ocasiones le ha hecho compañía.

Pero, Gokú, ¿cómo piensas vencerlo tú solo?... ya viste que es muy fuerte —le dijo su anciano maestro ayudándolo a enderezarse, auxiliado a su vez por un enano pelón que también es amigo suyo.

Si al menos uno de nosotros pudiera ayudarte —dijo el pelón mostrándose consternado.

¡Pues deberían intentarlo!... no puedo creer que sean unos cobardes —la mujer les llamó la atención de una forma bastante agresiva para ser una hembra humana. Hasta yo me asustaría si ella me hablara de esa manera.

Ninguno de ustedes podrá enfrentar a ese tal Raditz —consideré que era hora de presentarme y salí de mi escondite elevándome sobre la vivienda—. Únicamente tú y yo, Son, podremos hacerle frente al Saiyajin para tratar de vencerlo.

¡Aaaaaayyyyyy, es el malvado Pikoro Daimaiō! —la loca muchacha gritó de manera estridente y se ocultó presurosa tras su amigo—. ¡Ese demonio viene a cobrar venganza en un mal momento! —dijo en un irritante tono de desesperación.

¡Oh, no, los malos nos atacan! —el viejo le imitó y se ocultó tras la enorme tortuga que vive con él, la que decidió ocultar la cabeza en su caparazón. Sólo el pelón, haciéndose el valiente, adoptó una ridícula pose de batalla como si quisiera intimidarme.

¡Oye, Pikoro!, ¿acaso has venido a pelear? —Son Gokú me cuestionó sin dejar de sobarse el vientre—. Créeme que no estoy en posición de luchar contigo ahora —detalló poniendo gesto apesadumbrado.

Por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, Son, ya que está vez nuestro rival es más fuerte que tú y yo solos, y no puedo permitirle a ese quedarse con la Tierra que me pertenece —le respondí con parquedad sin descender, mirándolo desde arriba.

¿Entonces sí vas a ayudarme, Pikoro?... eso me da gusto —nada más de verle la cara de gozo me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero no era momento de echarse para atrás.

No te confundas, imbécil, en cuanto mandemos a ese presumido de Raditz de vuelta a su planeta voy a acabar contigo de una buena vez por todas —mascullé con una sonrisita irónica en mi rostro… del iluso de Son Gokú no podía esperarse nada bueno—. A diferencia tuya yo sí he entrenado muy duro en todos estos años.

Ya puestos de acuerdo nos lanzamos en persecución de Raditz siguiendo la señal de la esfera del Dragón que se encontraba en el feo sombrero que llevaba el hijo de Son Gokú, y en muy poco tiempo le dimos alcance.

¡Raditz, maldito canalla!, ¿dónde escondiste a Gohan? —al descender frente a su hermano Son no dudó en reclamarle en voz alta, no mostrándose atemorizado ante la imponente presencia del enemigo.

¿Cómo pudieron encontrarme tan pronto? —el sujeto pareció extrañado al vernos llegar ya que no se imaginaba que lo seguiríamos, más recuperó la confianza en un santiamén y volvió a sonreír con burla, hablando en entonación irónica—. Bueno, Kakarotto, por lo que puedo entender rechazarás mi cordial ofrecimiento… me da lástima por ti, ya que vas a tener que morir junto con los terrícolas.

¡Yo nunca trabajaré para ustedes ya que no soy un asesino de inocentes! —le espetó Son sin ocultar su desprecio, y adoptó su mejor pose de batalla, dispuesto a luchar como siempre por lo que considera justo… eso era un verdadero fastidio, pero yo tenía que apoyarlo o el tipo ese podría eliminarnos con gran facilidad—. Ahora vas a devolverme a Gohan por las buenas o tendrás que enfrentarnos a Pikoro y a mí —puntualizó.

Aun no pruebo todas mis técnicas especiales, Saiyajin, así que tendrás el honor de ser el primero en recibirlas —yo también me posicioné para pelear, y, sonriendo un poco, le hablé en tono socarrón.

Muy bien, si quieren morir pronto les concederé su petición —Raditz sonrió más ampliamente y, muy veloz, se lanzó al ataque.

El Saiyajin era tan rápido que casi no podíamos sostenerle el ritmo de pelea y recibimos una gran cantidad de golpes incluso cuando lo atacamos en conjunto. Habíamos probado debilitarlo jalándole la cola, el punto débil de un Saiyajin, más el torpe de Son Gokú se dejó convencer por sus argumentos en cuanto el tramposo individuo se vio vencido, y lo soltó antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de lanzarle un poderoso ataque, y tuvimos bastante suerte de salir con vida de uno de sus peligrosos embates, aunque mi brazo derecho resultó lesionado. Y, para nuestra fortuna, el sonido del rastreador que Raditz traía en el rostro le hizo desviar su atención, señalando una fuente de energía cercana.

¿Pero qué demonios…? —se dijo mirando para todos lados, tratando de ubicar esa fuente de energía señalada por el aparato—… Este armatoste debe haberse descompuesto —observó quitándoselo unos segundos y sacudiéndolo con fuerza antes de volver a colocárselo.

Dime una cosa, Son, ¿no tienes otra… idea brillante bajo la manga? —le pregunté en voz muy baja respirando con algo de dificultad, mirándolo en tanto me sostenía el brazo herido.

Ya no tengo ni otra idea más, Pikoro… perdóname por favor por haberte metido en esto —me respondió resoplando con agitación.

¡No, esto no puede ser cierto! —el alarido que lanzó Raditz nos hizo volver la cabeza, ya que también sentimos a la perfección el _Ki_ que tanto le había preocupado, y ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, conmocionados por lo que vimos.

El llorón hijo de Son Gokú destrozó la diminuta nave en la cual el Saiyajin había llegado a la Tierra, y se lanzó a atacarlo. La energía que brotaba de su pequeño cuerpo era increíble.

¡No lastimes a mi papá, monstruo! —el niño gritó asentándole al Saiyajin un brutal cabezazo que cuarteó su armadura, para posteriormente rodar unos cuantos metros al caer al suelo.

¡Mal… maldito mocoso! —Raditz se tambaleó al recibir el golpe, y su expresión era de incredulidad absoluta—. Me… me hizo un… un daño muy grande —dijo intentando no caer de rodillas.

¡Gohaaaan, aléjate de él! —Son se dispuso a rescatar a su hijo, quien pareció desmayarse después de lo que hizo.

Tengo que… tengo que eliminarlo ahora o… o será muy peligroso… —el sujeto se enderezaba trabajosamente, al parecer quería destruir al crío antes de darle oportunidad de recobrar el sentido.

¡Detente, canalla, no dejaré que lastimes a Gohan! —sacando fuerzas de su interior, mi antes rival tomó a su hermano por la cintura y casi lo levanta del suelo—. ¡Vamos, Pikoro, tienes que hacer nuevamente tu ataque especial ahora que lo tengo inmovilizado! —me gritó con algo de desesperación.

¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides, Son, aunque corres el riesgo de morir también?... yo no voy a detenerme si lo hago —le especifiqué en voz alta sin poder disimular mi sorpresa… verdaderamente ese Son es algo especial, mira que estar dispuesto a sacrificarse por todos los humanos es de desequilibrados mentales—. Está bien, dame un momento… —añadí soltando mi brazo herido y apoyando los dedos índice y medio de mi mano sana sobre mi frente, a modo de concentrar energía en un punto específico.

¿Pero qué… qué estás haciendo?... ¡suéltame, Kakarotto, está vez te aseguro que me iré de la Tierra! —Raditz se removió tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano menor… supongo que pudo leer en su rastreador el aumento de mi _Ki_, y le suplicó con algo de miedo en su voz—. ¡Debes de creerme!

¡No voy a volver a caer en tu trampa, mentiroso! —le respondió Son sin aflojar su agarre—. Tengo que cumplir con mi deber y proteger a la Tierra de todo mal —añadió y volvió la vista para verme con seguridad—. No te preocupes por mí, Pikoro, mis amigos pueden revivirme con las _"Dragon Balls"_, así que haz lo que tienes que hacer.

¿Entonces estás dispuesto a morir sólo para vencerme, Kakarotto?... —el Saiyajin se mostró igual de sorprendido que yo mientras seguía agitándose para soltarse—… debes estar loco.

¡Rápido, Pikoro, o no podré sujetarlo por más tiempo! —Son lo ignoró por completo y volvió a hablarme con desesperación, apretando más sus brazos.

Sólo un poco más… —dije en voz baja concentrando más y más mi _Ki_ en mis dedos, y así crear la potente técnica que había ideado especialmente para enfrentar a Son Gokú y matarlo.

Me tomó unos cuantos segundos completar el nivel de energía suficiente para el ataque en tanto el par de Saiyajins forcejeaban entre ellos, uno para soltarse y el otro para detener al primero. Bien, ya estaba listo para disparar, así que no pude ocultar unas sonrisa de satisfacción… está vez no fallaría.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, señores… —les dije antes de hacer mi movimiento—… ¡Makankosapoooo! — y exclamé al instante de expeler el veloz rayo de energía concentrada, la cual les dio de lleno perforándolos a ambos por el estómago. Los dos cayeron como fardos en el suelo, agonizantes.

Ustedes son… son unos… unos desgraciados… bichos… —dijo Raditz tosiendo sangre, ya sin poder levantarse.

Muy… muy bien hecho, Pikoro… lo hemos… vencido… —dijo a su vez Son Gokú respirando con dificultad.

Decidí acercarme primero al moribundo Saiyajin invasor, para darme el gusto, y lo miré con una mezcla de desprecio e ironía.

Espero te haya quedado claro, Saiyajin, la Tierra me pertenece y nadie va a quitármela… es una pena que no hayas conseguido lo que querías —le espeté sin poder ocultar mi desagrado.

¿Por qué… por qué Kakarotto dijo que… que reviviría? —me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad sin dejar de toser sangre, tratando de mirarme ya que había caído de bruces.

¡Mph!, es seguro que sus amigos lo revivirán usando las mágicas esferas del Dragón que cumplen cualquier deseo, pero eso no me preocupa ya que estoy listo para matarlo una vez más… el eliminarlo de esta forma tan absurda no es lo que yo hubiera querido —le respondí restándole importancia, porque esa información no le serviría de nada.

Entonces… entonces yo también… yo también podré revivir… —Raditz sonrió levemente tosiendo una vez más, lo que me hizo mirarlo con curiosidad, ¿acaso creía que los humanos pedirían por él después de que los amenazó de ese modo?

¿Por qué dices esa estupidez? —le cuestioné extrañado.

Mis… mis compañeros… los dos Saiyajins más fuertes… llegarán en un año y… y vengaran mi muerte… —el tipo continuó hablando con dificultad, pero empleando un tono de sarcasmo concluyente—… Ellos son… son mucho más fuertes que yo.

¿Pero cómo… cómo es posible eso? —le interrogué… dos Saiyajins más significaba grandes problemas.

Ellos… ellos escucharon todo a través del rastreador… así que… disfruta tu vida… mientras puedas hacerlo… —especificó Raditz carcajeándose con trabajo, al parecer divertido por la mueca de espanto que se dibujó momentáneamente en mi rostro.

¡Ya cállate, basura! —con el coraje atravesado lo rematé, lanzándole una mirada de asco. No había pensado en que pudiera presentarse una situación así, por lo que el curso de las cosas tendría que cambiar para bien. Me dirigí hacia donde Son Gokú se encontraba moribundo, tendido sobre su espalda, y lo miré desde arriba—. Oye, Son, dentro de un año vendrán dos Saiyajins más fuertes que Raditz, el imbécil acaba de decírmelo —le dije tratando de conservar la calma.

Eso… eso sí que… que es preocupante… Pikoro —me respondió sonriendo en medio de su agonía—. Creo que… creo que tendremos que… entrenar todos juntos para… para poder enfrentarlos —añadió en un débil susurro de voz.

No pude responderle lo que pensaba en ese momento ya que el ruido de una pequeña nave descendiendo cerca de nuestra posición nos hizo volver la vista. Eran sus amigos. Lo mejor era guardar silencio hasta que fuera conveniente contar mi plan, ya que necesitaría también la cooperación de esos debiluchos.

¡Gokú!, ¡Gokúuuu! —el pelón fue el primero en llegar y se agachó al lado de Son Gokú mientras que de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas—. ¡Gokú, por favor, no vayas a morirte! —observó asustado al mirar la gravedad de la lesión.

Krilin… —Son le sonrió agradecido a su amigo, jadeando ya con verdadera dificultad—… dime qué… qué se siente morir.

Vamos, Gokú, no digas eso —le respondió el calvo enjugando el llanto, queriendo hacerse el valiente—. Si llegamos donde el maestro Karim podemos darte una semilla del Ermitaño para que te restablezcas.

Creo que… ya es tarde para… para eso, Krilin —contestó el moribundo.

Gohan está desmayado pero parece que se encuentra bien —la mujer se acercó llevando ya al niño en brazos, siendo seguida por el anciano. Ambos miraron a su amigo caído con una expresión apesadumbrada en sus ojos—. ¡Oh, Gokú, estás malherido! —exclamó tratando de no llorar.

Milk va a… va a molestarse mucho… conmigo —Son ya hablaba en un hilo de voz, más se empeñaba en mantenerse tranquilo aunque el dolor le estuviera atormentando.

Por favor no te esfuerces, Gokú —el viejo quiso hacerle razonar, palmeándole suavemente de un hombro para confortarlo—. Anda, Krilin, ayúdame a levantarlo con cuidado… tenemos que llegar pronto con el maestro Karim —agregó dirigiéndose en tono severo al enano pelón.

Maestro… ya tengo que… tengo que irme… —Son exhaló al fin su último aliento de vida y su cuerpo se desvaneció casi al momento ante nuestros ojos… de seguro el ochentón de Kami tenía también su propio plan, yo no dudé en que haya visto y escuchado todo lo sucedido aquí.

¡Gokú, Gokúuuuu! —gritó el calvo con desesperación.

¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió, dónde está Gokú? —por su parte la muchacha pareció extrañada y asustada por lo ocurrido, ya que no le encontraba una explicación racional al suceso en cuestión por ser una científica.

Esto debe ser obra de Kami – sama, y no duden en revivir a Son con las esferas del Dragón —les dije con gravedad al acercarme a ellos, ya que era el momento de hablar sobre lo que sucedería en el futuro. Los tres se hicieron un paso atrás, impresionados de verme—. Ahora lo importante es preparase para una gran batalla, ya que dentro de un año llegaran otros dos Saiyajins más fuertes que éste, y tenemos que aprovechar bien el tiempo en entrenar —puntualicé señalando hacia el cadáver de Raditz.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello, Pikoro? —me preguntó el viejo maestro tratando de conservar la serenidad.

El muy arrogante me lo dijo antes de morir, ya que, al parecer, el aparato que trae en el rostro también le servía de comunicador, así que sus compañeros se enteraron de todo —les detallé manteniendo mi ecuanimidad.

Mmm… cuide a Gohan por favor, maestro… acompáñame un momento, Krilin —al escuchar eso la mujer pareció interesada en obtener el dispositivo, así que le entregó el niño al viejo y se encaminó hacia el difunto Saiyajin llamando a su amigo pelón para que la custodiara.

Ambos se acercaron al cuerpo para quitarle el rastreador con cuidado. Bueno, sin más que hacer en ese lugar me dispuse a retirarme para llevar a cabo mi cometido… sólo me hacía falta algo.

¿Y tú que harás ahora, Pikoro? —el anciano se volvió a preguntarme una vez más al tiempo que sus acompañantes volvían sobre sus pasos.

Entrenaré por mi cuenta… —respondí concentrándome para recomponer la extremidad amputada, soltando un leve alarido que les hizo dar un respingo. Bien, ya estaba completo y listo para la acción—. Y, si me disculpan… —añadí haciendo un movimiento con la mano para, por medio de mi poder mental, llevarme al hijo de Son Gokú conmigo, tomándolo bajo mi brazo.

¿¡Pero que tienes pensado hacerle a Gohan!? —la escandalosa muchacha no dudó en gritar estridentemente tratando de detener al crío en el aire.

Me llevaré al hijo de Son para entrenarlo como se debe, ya que este niño tiene un gran poder en su interior —les respondí elevándome muy por encima de sus cabezas—. Lo demás depende de ustedes.

Pero… pero, Pikoro, el niño también tiene una madre, y a ella no le va a gustar que tú… —tartamudeó el anciano como si quisiera convencerme con sus argumentos tontos.

Ese no es mi problema —respondí tajante—. Mi único deber será entrenarlo para así tener alguna posibilidad de vencer a los Saiyajins —espeté y rápidamente me alejé sin darles tiempo de decirme nada más.

Quien habría de pensar que ahora yo me dedicaría a preparar al hijo de mi enemigo para la ofensiva, pero eso es algo que después le cobraría a Son… bueno, tal vez pudiera guiar al mocoso hacia el camino del mal, y eso sería fabuloso para mí.

_********** Volvamos al inicio **********_

Y ahora, varios años después del enfrentamiento contra los Saiyajins, y de muchos sucesos ocurridos en mi lejano planeta de origen, me encuentro una vez más con Gokú, ya que en está ocasión el enemigo a vencer son unos androides malignos de los cuales nos advirtió un joven venido del futuro, de casi veinte años adelante, quien resultó ser el hijo de esa fastidiosa mujer de cabellera azul con Vegeta, el Príncipe Saiyajin que se quedó a vivir en la Tierra y se ha vuelto también en aliado nuestro aunque no quiera admitirlo abiertamente.

¡Hola, Pikoro!, disculpa haberte hecho esperar… es que Milk me regañó por distraer a Gohan, y no lo va a dejar venir hasta que estudie unas dos horas —me dice Gokú acercándose a donde estoy esperando por él para entrenar.

¡Mph!, es el colmo contigo, Gokú, ¿es que acaso tu mujer no comprende la importancia de entrenar? —le digo entre molesto y asqueado, ya que el tipo de relaciones hombre – mujer me causaban náuseas.

Vamos, Pikoro, no te enfades… Milk es una buena madre y se preocupa más por los estudios y la educación de Gohan, y yo no debería importunarlo tanto —Gokú no duda en excusar a su señora al tiempo que se carcajea muy tontamente por lo bajo, rascándose la parte alta de la nuca.

Bien, al fin y al cabo es tu mujer y es tu problema… vamos a entrenar que se hace tarde —en fin, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dedicarnos a lo nuestro, ya después pondríamos a Gohan al día con el entrenamiento.

Y así pasamos buena parte de ese día, y lo hemos estado haciendo por casi tres años. No permitiremos que esos detestables androides vuelvan a ganar como lo hicieron en ese futuro desolador, no nos dejaremos vencer.

_Nota: tengo pensada una segunda parte, jejeje. Podemos ver que, aunque Pikoro tampoco reconoció a Gokú como su amigo, si llegó a tomarle gran estima aun por encima de haberse sentido humillado por él, y, especialmente, por el gran cariño que sí le tuvo el namek a Gohan. Muy indirectamente Pikoro pasó a formar parte de la familia Son… XD. Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer, y recuerden, un "Me gusta" es bien recibido… XD._


End file.
